crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulcalibur: die
Ever since I was two years old, I was a huge fan of soulcalibur. The first game I played from the franchise was soulcalibur on the sega dreamcast. I knew all of kilik's combos even though I was only two at the time. As I grew up I never was able to get my hands on soulcalibur 2 or 3 but when 2008 came soulcalibur four came out and the nostalgia hit me. After playing soulcalibur 4 for two years soulcalibur 5 was announced. I was amazed and I couldn't wait for it to come out! On the release day, February first 2012 I arrived at gamestop at around 7 pm. I went in to the store and asked the clerk if he had any copies of the game left. He replied "yes but this copy looks a little shady." He handed me the game but it looked very different from what I saw on the internet. It was a green xbox case with a piece of lined paper where the artwork should be. In black sharpie it read soulcalibur v and it had a poorly drawn version of the actual artwork, as if a 6 year old drew it. I asked the man how much it was and he said take it for free. I went back to my house happier than ever and poped the game into the disc tray of my xbox 360. The game ran great it was everything I imagined until the game stopped reading. I cleaned the game with some hot water and a cloth and put the game back into the disc tray. Something was very odd this time, there was a black screen for a couple of seconds and to my surprise the title screen came up and read: soulcalibur: Die. The main menu music gave me goosebumps as well it was nightmares theme song from the second game except played backwards. I decided to test out the character creator or "sacrifice creator" as this twisted nightmare of a game displayed. When I went into the creator there were 50 characters already created. All of these characters had names like "lost soul 1" and so on all the way up to 50. These characters were deformed and had torn skin, missing limbs and other gruesome and gory details. It was nothing hyper realistic either it looked like namco bandai created this blood and put it into the game. I tried deleting these horrid characters but when I selected delete it said "this soul has already been lost." I then exited "sacrifice creator" and selected versus mode. All the characters seemed ok until I got to nightmare. It was not the nightmare I knew but I decided to battle it anyway choosing Siegfried for the hell of it. When the battle started up the announcer said something he doesn't usually say and his voice sounded rather demonic. It screamed "YOU'RE ALL ALONE, NO ONE WILL HEAR YOUR SUFFERING!" At this point I was a little frightened and I swallowed hard as Siegfried appeared on screen drawing soulcalibur. Nightmare on the other hand was nothing like what he looked like on the character select screen, he was a large red demon with horse legs, massive black horns and had two razor sharp claws covered in the blood of his last victims. In a demonic voice he said, "I am satan, I shall smother you and you will join my bounty of souls!" The round began and I swung soulcalibur at nightmare or "satan" but it did nothing. Satan then took a swing with his mighty claw and sliced Siegfried into a bloody mess. It was an automatic three wins and during satan's victory sequence he took a bite of siegfried's head and an ear piercing scream was heard from Siegfried and it caused my xbox to short out and my power went out. I then took out my iPhone five as a flashlight. There was an iron smell of blood in the air but I couldn't find it anywhere. I looked down at my chest to see an open scratch wound and I stated to feel a little oozy. I then looked at my wall and carved into it there was a message. "Your soul is mine" it read as I collapsed to the floor unconscious. I woke up 3 hours later and tossed the game into my local junk yard. If you ever come across this game, burn it. Until it smolders. Before he gets your soul. Enclosed with this article is a picture of the game. If you ever see it destroy it, before you sell yourself to the devil. Category:Wall of Text Category:Vidya games Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE